The present invention generally relates to sports training aids, and more particularly, to a foot pivot sports training aid.
In some sports, an athlete practices the repetitive movement of particular movements to improve form. The more one practices, the better muscle memory is created in performing the movement. However, repetitive practice of a movement incorrectly may cause one to perfect an inefficient form thus causing underperformance during execution of the movement.
For example, a baseball or softball player may spend countless hours swinging a bat. One portion of the swing worked on is the pivoting of the front portion of a back foot inward and down into the ground. Ideally, according to some, the back foot should pivot inwardly on an invisible vertical axis going through the top of one's foot through the ball of the foot. Imperfect form may include leaving the back foot flat, dragging the back foot forward with the swing, or shifting the back foot laterally to the sides or backward during slippage.
Some teaching methods include using analogies such as reminding batters to “squish the bug” as if a bug were under the back foot or to imagine a nail driven through the foot and to turn on the nail. However, verbal aids require the batter to be mindful of the placement and movement of their back foot rather than allowing the batter to focus on swinging at a ball.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus that allows a user to practice pivoting a back foot without needing to focus on doing so.